


Robin

by wlwfixs



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Robin Buckley - Freeform, Smut, robin buckley/reader - Freeform, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwfixs/pseuds/wlwfixs
Summary: Roller skating with Robin turns into more.
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Robin

“You’re the worst—I hate this!” Robin shrieks as she struggles to find her balance. You glide over and catch her by the back, pushing forward till she’s moving again. Her hair is a mess from moving about. Your hand buzzes from where you had touched her. 

In the rush of movement her shirt had inched up allowing you a brief moment of skin to skin contact and your mind blanked.

Roller Skating was your idea and she wasn’t wrong—you were the worst. You picked this knowing she was a bad skater. You would never admit it but you secretly wanted the upper hand. Robin was an accomplished instrumentalist and multilingual. You relished in showing her what you were good at. 

“You have to keep moving!” You yell over the music. “And don’t lock your knees like that.” You follow behind her, pivoting every once in awhile just to show off. The purple walls were bathed in fast moving neon. It seemed to push you closer to her, public be damned. If necessary you would feign innocence and say you were just a friend helping her learn—nevermind the tingle in your lower stomach whenever she grabs you for balance. 

There’s something heavy in your chest. A reminder that you can’t kiss your girlfriend or hold her hand here. Robin feels it too.

After a few more falls you decided to wrap it up. Robin’s mom had left a note on the fridge. A very important note that both of you read twice before leaving.

Back Wednesday! 

Xoxo, MOM

It was midsummer with the hot days to prove it. Robin’s parents were on some last minute camping trip with the neighbors and that meant you had an empty house for two whole days. 

Well, whenever Robin wasn’t scooping ice cream. 

You slap a bandaid on her bruised knee with a little giggle, patting her thigh. “Alright killer, let’s go to yours.”

“Finally.” Robin wants to grab your hand on the way out but she knows that would draw too much unwanted attention. Instead, she carries your skates for you.

You pull your keys out and unlock your shitty car, clamoring in. Robin tosses the skates in the back seat and starts fiddling with the radio while you back out. 

The car ride is stolen kisses at empty red lights and brake checking stop signs to get to her house faster. Both of you were becoming frantic. 

After some rushed keywork at the door you slammed it shut, twisting the lock until it clicked. Robin was on you in seconds. Her hands slid around your waist and her lips met yours. 

Both of you could sense the nerves. 

Although you had been dating for a few months you had never gone past making out in store closets and bedrooms. You want to change that—and based on how Robin is looping her finger through the front ring of your jeans, you think she does too.

“Hey,” She takes her hand from the waistband and loops her arms around your waist instead. You catch her eyes and make a little aggravated noise, bitter that she has stopped kissing you. “What’s up?” Her voice is so soft you could melt. Robin drops her arms from around you but keeps the distance between you intimate. Her pretty mouth is pouting and you want to push her on the couch and kiss her. 

Her question hangs in the air until you finally speak. “I’m just a little nervous. We haven’t—I haven’t done anything with anyone else.” You’re embarrassed to say it. 

Robin smiles at you. “Me neither, but… I think that’s cool the cool part. We get to do all the firsts together.” There’s a soft pause. “And I wouldn’t trade that for the world.” 

You nod, reaching out for her. “I really want to, but I’m still nervous. No one’s ever seen… That part of me. Or the rest of me. It’s stupid, I’m sorry.” 

Robin squeezes your hands, looking up from where you are joined. “I’m scared too. Terrified. You make me feel safe… Do you want to wait?—” 

“No, no.” You start pushing her through the house, back toward her bedroom. Robin laughs and digs her heels in the ground, determined to make it difficult for you. Nerves be damned, a chance like this is rare and you’re determined to get over yourself and give Robin all of you. 

You lock her bedroom door and climb on her bed. “I’m going to take my shirt off.” You say in a no-nonsense voice. 

Robin sits on the edge of the bed, hands resting in front of her. She leans her weight on them, inching herself toward you. “I’d like that. Am I allowed to take mine off too?” She teases, eyes tracking your movements and ignoring your eye roll. 

Your shirt sinks to the floor. Robin slips hers off and starts working on her old belt. Both of you are in your underwear, you in a pale pink bra and underwear, Robin in some black underwear and a beige bra. 

“Did you plan for this?” She touches your tummy with gentle fingers, nerves keeping her from dipping any lower. Her voice is reverent, like she’s surprised and delighted you decided to pair your undergarments in a way she might like. 

You wiggle under her touch, nodding. “I was hopeful. Do you like it?”

“You’re so cute.” She says, fingers trailing down to the edge of your panties. “I love it. I love you.”

Your breath hitches. “I love you too.”

She’s looking into your eyes and it feel so full, so intimate. You want her fingers inside.

Robin touches the waist of your panties, eyes flicking up. “Can I?”

“Yes, please.” 

She dips her hand in your underwear, gently sliding one finger in you. 

You let out a little mmph! Surprised that her finger edged in so easily. 

Robin freezes, looking at you for the okay.

“I’m good,” You breathe. “Will you come up here and kiss me?”

She lets out a relieved breath, gently moving up while keeping her busy hand still. You kiss lazily for awhile, moaning in her mouth whenever she brushes up against your sweet spot. 

“Do you want another?” She murmurs near your mouth, starting to kiss down your neck. 

“Yes.” At first one finger was enough to feel full, but now your stomach is heating up in that delicious way and you find yourself craving more. 

She moves back down, mouthing over your underwear. “Wanna take them off?”

After an affirming grunt she pulls her finger out and inches your underwear down, tossing them somewhere. 

Your face flushes and you feel your throat tighten, but Robin looks like she just found the garden of Eden, so you keep yourself from closing your legs. Her cheeks are rosy, mouth tipped open slightly. 

She looks up at you for a moment then lays on her stomach, sliding your legs over her shoulders. Her head dips down and you see the top of her head before you feel her tongue. 

You cover your mouth, leaning back on her pillows. She’s no expert, but Robin wasn’t lying about her ears being little geniuses. She listens to your breathing and noises and picks up on what you like most. 

The embarrassment is gone, overshadowed by the consuming thought of how much you love her. 

You ask her to finger you again. She works a second finger in this time, licking your clit in tune with the little thrusts she’s giving you. 

Robin moves her fingers slowly at first, speeding up when you get a little wetter. Her saliva helps speed the process. She moans against you whenever you clench around her fingers. 

Robin sits up a bit. “What do you need?” She asks softly. 

“Curl your fingers right—there! I’m so close, Robin, please.” 

She keeps the tips of her fingers as close to what you needed as possible and sinks back down to keep licking you. 

You were on the brink, scooting down to push her a little deeper. God it was good. Her tongue heavy and solid enough to grind against and her fingers fill you again and again. You moan into your hand as you come around her. 

Robin kept time with the same ministrations. 

It felt like you would never stop coming, tightening around her fingers while she milks it out of you. Eventually you were done, body oversensitized. You wrap your fingers around her wrist, gently tugging until she eases her fingers out of you and climbs up to lay next to you.

You’re panting, staying very still to bask in the afterglow. 

Robin smiles, unable to stop herself from leaning down and kissing your collarbone, then your chest. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on.” She says, humming when you lean over and kiss her. 

You wrap your arms around her, smiling against her mouth. “I really, really loved that. You’re good. How am I supposed to follow that up?” 

“I’m sure whatever you do will do the trick. It’s you, Y/N.” 

You look into her eyes and then roll away. It felt so heavy—the intimacy made your face heat up. “What should I do?” You’re staring up at the ceiling.

Robin does the same. “You could just do what I did, if you want.” 

Naked and blushing all over, you nod. “Good plan.”

After a moment you push yourself up and sit between her legs, sliding your fingers under her underwear. “Ready?”

She gives the softest little uh-huh and wiggles her hips. 

You undress her and settle between her thighs, surveying the terrain for a moment. She’s already holding the bedsheets, looking up at the ceiling when you finally touch her. You part her with your fingers, licking tentatively. 

After a few minutes of trying to figure out what the hell you were doing, Robin sits up on her elbows. “Oh—don’t get scared! It feels really good.” She touches your head, smiling. “Could you lick a little harder—Yeah, yes, like that. Maybe a little higher now,” She’s so breathy and red, you try to do what she wants as fast as you can. 

Your tongue finds her bump and you look up at her, suckling.”

“Good—Good girl.” She leans back down, still looking at you. 

Once Robin is a lot more vocal and twitchy you start to relax and focus on things she likes. Long, slow strokes. She tastes good. You consider touching yourself but think that Robin needs your fingers more. And she said you were a good girl. Filing that away for another date. You slide one in, pleased when the digit just edges in. 

Robin is pushing herself down on you. She asks for another, and you oblige. Soon her thighs are gripping your head. It’s scary at first, but then it’s a compliment as she calls your name and buries her hands in your hair. 

Robin comes without much warning, legs shaking, one hand covering her mouth just in case anyone decided to come home from their impromptu trip early. 

You ease out of her, looking at your hand, then licking the tips of your fingers. 

Robin waves at your hand, making a series of displeased moans. “C’mon, stop it.”

“You don’t think it’s hot?” You take two into your mouth, humming appreciatively. 

She huffs. “Sure it is, I’d just like to see you sucking on my fingers.” Robin starts to pull your wrist. You relent and climb on top, suddenly content to be in her warm arms. She feels so good. Comfier than the bed you’re sprawled out on. 

“We need to talk about that comment.” 

She kisses the top of your head. “What comment?”

“Sucking on your fingers. And you called me a good girl.” You’re resting your cheeks above her breasts and hear her heart beating faintly. 

“Mmh, did you like it though?”

“Maybe.” You slide your arms upward, under hers and under the pillows. 

Robin resituates her head on the pillow and wraps her arms around you. “Then my work here is done.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope u enjoyed!! feel free to leave kudos/comments!
> 
> tumblr: rapsfics


End file.
